A Tennyson Family Mother's Day
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: It's Mother's Day. A/N: Ben 10,000


**A/N: Kai died just after Gwen Jr. was one.**

Giggling and hushed arguments were heard coming from the kitchen as three children, their great-grandfather and their father made breakfast while wrapping gifts. It was Mother's Day and the five were up early, the father supervised the children helping them put the breakfast together. Kenneth Tennyson Jr. was making toast and crumpets, his younger sister Gwen Tennyson Jr. was wrapping presents with the help of their Great-Grandpa Max and their adopted brother Devlin Levin-Tennyson was cooking pancakes with the help of his new father and father of Ken and Gwen, Benjamin Tennyson. Since his wife Kai Green had died when Gwen was one and Ken was two, Ben's cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson had helped to raise the children. The children loved her so much, that at one point accidentally Gwen Jr. had called her "mom." Gwen hadn't meant to, she didn't even know her birth mother. Gwendolyn hadn't minded in all honestly, she was the closest thing the children had to a mother.

When Devlin had joined the family not so long ago, she had been a little hesitant seeing as though his father Kevin "11,000" Levin was her ex-boyfriend from years ago but she eventually got used to him being around so much so that she had allowed him to call her Aunt Gwendolyn. Even though she was their aunt, Gwen Jr. resorted to calling Gwendolyn "mom" even though Ben had told her about Kai. Ben looked over at his daughter with smile on his face, for some reason, her personality was much more like Gwendolyn's than Kai's and it amused him

"Gwen how are the presents coming along?" he asked her, Gwen looked up at her father with a smile on her face

"They're coming along fine, Great-Grandpa Max is a big help" she replied

"Good, just try not to spend forever wrapping them because the wrapping is only going to get ripped off" Ben reminded her

"I know I know" she said before returning her attention to the presents.

Ken finished cooking the toast and crumpets, he walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a plate out and went back over to the bench. He placed the food on the plate before walking over to the tray that sat on the middle of the kitchen bench. It already had a glass of orange juice and a present from his father. Soon his brother came over with a plate of pancakes which he placed on the tray next to the crumpets and toast, while Ben brought over the cutlery. Finally Gwen cheered signaling she and Great-Grandpa had finished wrapping the presents, Ken and Devlin shushed their little sister

"Shut up doofus" Ken said

"Yeah you'll wake our aunt up" Devlin added

"Why don't you shut up dweebs" Gwen replied

"Alright you three knock it off" Max growled at his great-grandkids.

Ben shook his head, Ken and Gwen acted just like he and his cousin acted when they were their age even though Gwen was a year younger than Ken while Devlin acted like Kevin when he was eleven. Ducking out of the kitchen for a moment, he grabbed the bouquet of red, pink yellow and white roses. When buying the roses, Ben had considered just getting yellow colored ones but decided instead to get a different assortment that way it was colorful instead of one color by itself. Walking back into the kitchen, he was met with curious looks from the other four family members who were eyeing the bouquet

"What?" he asked them

"Don't you usually get Gwendolyn yellow roses?" Max asked his grandson

"I thought she'd like a change from getting just yellow roses every Mother's Day" Ben replied

"Why did you get mommy more than one color though?" Gwen asked him

"I thought she might like the different colors to match her colorful personality" he replied

"I think she'll like them" Devlin piped up

"Thanks Dev" Ben said smiling at his son

"Well what are we all waiting for? Let's go wake her up" Max said and the children cheered as the five left the kitchen.

~*~

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Gwendolyn Tennyson rolled over and let out a sigh of contentment as she continued to sleep. She was having a very pleasant dream

_Dream_

_Gwendolyn stood in the kitchen making lasagna while Ben and Grandpa Max were out chasing down some aliens that escaped from the Null Void and the children were somewhere in the Headquarters. As Gwendolyn put the vegetables in the oven to roast them, the children suddenly ran in_

"_Mom, Devlin and Kenny are teasing me again" Gwen Tennyson Jr. complained, Gwendolyn looked over at the boys who looked at their sister like she was crazy_

"_No we weren't, she's the one who's annoying us" Kenny said_

"_Yeah she's annoying and won't leave us alone" Devlin added_

"_I am not" Gwen argued back_

"_Children, children enough. Boys, I know you well enough to know when you're lying. Stop teasing your little sister, apologize and be nice to her" Gwendolyn said "and boys, next time you try to lie, try not to say something about Gwen annoying you when I'm easily able to hear you" she added_

"_Yes mom" they said in unison before turning to Gwen who was standing there with a triumphant smirk on her face and her hands on her hips "sorry Gwen" they apologized._

_Gwendolyn shook her head as the children ran out of the kitchen, she was glad she had them. Ken and Gwen reminded her of Ben and herself when they ten years old, arguing all the time. Though with her cousin, it was because they shared the same birthday. Twenty minutes later, Gwendolyn pulled out the vegetables from the oven and put them on top of the stove checking to see if they were cooked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and a kiss pressed into the crook of her neck. Smiling, she continued to check the vegetables before salting them_

"_What's cookin' good lookin'?" Ben's voice purred in her ear causing Gwendolyn to giggle_

"_Lasagna with roast vegetables" she replied turning around so she was facing her cousin and husband._

_Ben lowered his head and captured Gwendolyn's lips in a passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Ben picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, his tongue poked its way into her mouth and clashed with hers. Both were very much in love since in their late twenties before finally they had gotten married when they were thirty before Gwendolyn fell pregnant with Ken. Grandpa Max couldn't have been happier for the both of them telling them it was about time they had gotten married. Of course they bickered every now and then which sometimes annoyed Grandpa reminding him about the road trip they had taken thirty years ago when they were ten_

"_EWWWWWWWWW" both adults heard and reluctantly pulled apart and turned to see all three children standing there with disgusted looks on their faces "get a room" they added._

_Ben and Gwendolyn laughed as the latter slid down to the floor, straightened herself out and put her hands on her hips_

"_Have you three washed up for dinner?" she asked them._

_They looked at each other before running out of the kitchen at the laughter of their parents_

"_What did you two do now?" they heard Grandpa Max asked before he appeared_

"_We kind of got carried away" Ben replied sheepishly and Max shook his head_

"_You two have to remember that you have kids now, do that when they're not around" he reminded them._

_Gwendolyn turned around and finished off the dinner, Ben pulled out the cutlery and plates to set the dinner table as Max went to round up his great-grandkids._

_~*~_

_Later that night after the children were put to bed in the Rustbucket III with Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwendolyn lay in their bed rolling around and kissing. They giggled and laughed quietly so as not to wake the children, they had tried to make love over the ten years they had been married but everytime one of the children would come knocking on the door needing something. Of course, Gwendolyn responded immediately or Ben did if they wanted him instead. Eventually the two stopped and sighed as they curled into one another kissing once more before falling asleep._

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Both parents groaned _

"_Come in" Ben called out as he and his wife woke and sat up groggily looking at the clock and noticing it was one in the morning, the door opened and all three children stood there with Grandpa Max behind them._

_Gwendolyn, alarmed, dashed out of the bed and ushered the children and her grandfather inside closing the door behind them_

"_I'm sorry Gwendolyn and Ben but the children woke up crying from nightmares so I brought them to you" Max explained as Ken, Gwen and Devlin clung to their mother_

"_Its okay, thanks grandpa" Gwendolyn thanked before being joined by her husband._

_Ben picked up Gwen who clung to her father_

"_I guess their sleeping with us tonight" he told his wife_

"_Looks that way" she agreed as they led the children back to their bed and all five of them climbed in, while Grandpa Max grabbed a couple of extra blankets and a pillow before making a bed on the floor of his grandkids' bedroom and soon all six Tennyson's were fast asleep. _

_End Dream_

Giggling was heard stirring Gwendolyn out of her sleep, rolling over she sat up and opened her eyes rubbing them

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY" came a chorus of voices.

Jumping slightly with a squeal of surprise, Gwendolyn's eyes landed on her family who stood there holding a tray of breakfast, presents and Ben hiding something behind his back. Putting her hand on her heart, she shook her head smiling

"You scared me" she whined as everyone laughed at her before she grinned "aww, thank you all of you" she added.

The children came over with the tray of breakfast smiling, Gwendolyn took the tray and put it on the bedside table and held her arms out. Ken, Gwen and Devlin scrambled onto the bed and into the awaiting arms of Gwendolyn. She hugged them tightly before pulling back and kissing each child on the forehead, Max came over handing her the presents

"Happy Mother's Day, Gwendolyn" he said kissing her forehead

"Thanks grandpa" she said taking the presents.

Gwendolyn opened all the presents; from Kenny she got a beautiful necklace with a tear shaped diamond on the end of it, Kenny explaining that she was always there for him and wiped his tears away when he was sad and she was absolutely the best mother in the world, which made Gwendolyn shed a tear. From Gwen she received an accurate and very well drawn panting of the entire family (Gwen was a natural born artist which impressed the family immensely considering she was only nine), from Devlin she received the entire Jane Austen book series which she had always wanted but never ended up buying and from Max she received an off-the-shoulder blue dress that reached her ankles and matching blue heels. It was then Gwendolyn realized it was the same dress she wore to Joel and Camille's wedding thirty years ago, only bigger and she remembered she loved that dress so much.

After laughing and talking with the family, they left except for her cousin who had barely said a word to her the entire time. Gwendolyn looked over at him and frowned

"Benjamin, you haven't said a single word since you came in here. And what are you hiding behind your back?" she told him, Ben walked over and presented her with the assortment bouquet of roses.

Gwendolyn gasped at the sight of the roses, she had previously always received yellow roses from her cousin because they were her favorite but the different colors were a nice change

"That's not all" Ben finally said and Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow.

Ben pointed to the small wrapped present sitting on the breakfast tray, Gwendolyn reached over and picked it up with a curious look on her face. Carefully, she unwrapped it and unveiled a small velvet box

"Ben…" she trailed off unable to finish

"Go to the window" Ben said with a smirk.

Getting out of bed, Gwendolyn hurried over to the window. Immediately the sky lit up with fireworks followed by lit up writing:

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

"Open the box."

Slowly, Gwendolyn opened the box and gasped her hand going to her heart before tears filled her eyes. Inside sat a beautiful jade-colored emerald surrounded by little sapphire stones on a golden band. She turned around to find her cousin standing behind her

"So, will you marry me?" Ben asked her

"Yes" she replied grinning as Ben took out the ring and slid it on Gwendolyn's left ring finger before pulling her into a hug.

This was definitely her best Mother's Day ever.

**The End.**


End file.
